The Road to Whiterun
by Ausfer
Summary: This is an ADULT-RATED erotic short fiction that takes place in The Elder Scrolls universe. It details the travels of an Imperial merchant, Caleb and his mercenary-for-hire, a Suthay-Raht Khajiit named Kara, and the shenanigans that occur when a curious Khajiit comes onto an Imperial with an aversion to the beast races.


The Road to Whiterun

Caleb took a deep breath and stole a glance at the mounted Khajiit at his side. She looked far more comfortable on a horse than he, himself preferring the seat of his wagon cart to the feel of a saddle. Taking another worried look around the surrounding forest, his hands unconsciously tightened around his own horse's reins.

"Calm yourself, Caleb," the Khajiit spoke, as if reading his mind. "These woods have little danger to us. Kara has traveled them many times on foot without fear. Many still believe this is goblin territory, and avoid the trail. But Kara knows the goblins have been driven out of their barrow. The area is deserted. We will pass through undisturbed."

"And how do you know the goblins are gone?" he huffed.

The Khajiit turned to him, pulled back her hood, revealing her spotted, jaguar-like coat of fur, and smiled. "Because Kara was there when it happened. It was the fighter's guild's doing. Kara followed them. She waited out the battle and made decent coin on what the guild had not enough hands to carry out themselves. Not a bad haul, either... considering."

Caleb held back a chuckle. "Sounds like something you would do... just wait in the shadows and let someone else do all the hard work..."

The Khajiit looked at him for a moment, before turning her eyes to the road with a grin. She would have been insulted, if such words had instead come from a stranger, but she knew Caleb meant no harm.

"You watch your tongue, Imperial... before Kara cuts it off." she threatened, though under a playful grin.

Caleb gulped, finding the threat unsettling nonetheless. "I... sorry!"

But the Khajiit chuckled and steered her horse closer to the side of his cart. "Such a timid one, this Imperial... you are lucky Kara likes you AND your gold." She then nudged him a bit with her elbow, causing Caleb to relax a bit and join her in laughter.

Caleb was a traveling merchant, though a moderately wealthy one, surprisingly. Indeed, he had done very well for himself lately, selling the fine wines of Skingrad to the upper-class in the northern cities of Skyrim, where the mead-loving Nords considered such inbibements to be exotic and worthy of a high price.

But as his own wealth had accumulated, so did the urge to protect it. Caleb was no fighter, being more accustomed to bean counting than sword swinging. And while it had taken him a while to find a reliable, trustworthy mercenary to accompany him on his travels, he believed he had finally found a rather unlikely companion in the Khajiit cantering on horseback alongside his cart.

Though he had been extremely unwilling to trust the feline with his life, let alone his gold, the well-traveled Kara turned out to be amicable, playful, and surprisingly trustworthy for a Khajiit. Her skills with a bow had allowed the pair to fend off many a hungry wolf and lone bandit looking for a score, and her companionship brought, if nothing else, a face to talk to. She had been by Caleb's side for a few months without incident, and it was enough to put his full trust in the Khajiit.

From what he gathered, Kara had lived much of her life in Osirium, the land of the Orcs, as a hunter and petty thief before traveling to Cryodill and seeking to put her skills on the market as an honest mercenary. Though he knew little else about the feline's past, he was not one to prod about personal information. What mattered most was that the Khajiit was surprisingly dependable, resourceful, and willing to protect him and his wine-laden wagon cart all the way to Skyrim for the third time in a row...

...for a price, of course!

"So..." Caleb began. "Are you looking forward to seeing what Whiterun looks like in the summer?" He bore an obnoxious grin on his face.

Finding her companion silent for the past few minutes, the Khajiit abruptly spoke up. "Kara does not hope we stay in Whiterun for long."

Caleb flinched, as if out of a daydream. "Hm? What's wrong?"

"Even in the summer, the city nights are too cold for this one's tastes. Khajiit does not like Whiterun." the Khajiit gruffly replied, but her lips slowly spread into a smile. "... but she knows you do."

Caleb immediately went on the defensive. "Well, I..." he fumbled with his words. "I mean, it's a beautiful city and all..."

"Oh, do not give Kara that nonsense," she teased, smiling slightly. "You were wearing that stupid, silly grin of yours again. Kara does not even have to guess."

Blushing slightly, Caleb stayed silent and hung his head. "That obvious, huh?"

"That female Bosmer tending to the bar you visit on every trip... You have your eyes all over her. Everyone at the bar can see it." Grinning, she casually flicked her rosette-covered tail in the air.

"Everyone?" he gawked. "Oh, give me a break... I'm sure I wasn't that obvious."

"See, you do not even deny it!" She laughed. "Kara notices the way you love to stare at her..." The Khajiit gave a sly grin as she cantered alongside of him, cart in tow, but then her expression quickly grew serious. "But Kara does not blame you. The Bosmer has a very big bust that she likes to show off."

Caleb couldn't help but laugh. He knew that was very true. Why else would the Bosmer wear a low-cut, revealing dress, even in the middle of a Skyrim winter?

"You like that, Caleb?" she teased him. "The Imperial likes his busty females?"

"I, uh..." he swallowed. "Well, maybe..."

The Khajiit giggled. "It is funny to see you try to deny what is so plainly written on your face."

Caleb licked his teeth and gave a wry smile. The Khajiit was unfortunately perceptive of his mannerisms, though the fact that he was uncomfortable talking about such topics was not exactly a secret, either.

"And what of Kara's bust, hm?" She asked, purely to tease him. Looking down, the Khajiit drew her hands up to her chest and cupped the bottom of her breasts through the leather jerkin she wore. "Not as big... but acceptable still, yes?"

Feeling a bit warm in the cheeks as he found himself a position of it being perfectly acceptable to stare at a woman's bosom. He had noticed Kara's body before... she was lithe and slender, as per her bloodline as a Suthay-Raht, but she was also shapely enough in the right places as to not look overly skinny. The Khajiit did indeed have a moderate bust as well, though it was always hard to tell underneath the leather armor that she preferred to wear. Caleb nodded slowly as he gave the attractive curvature of the Khajiit's chest a once over. He puckered his lips, and tried to downplay his interest for the sake of modesty. "I mean... yeah, they're attractive as well... I guess."

The Khajiit grinned, enjoying her little game of making her companion feel awkward and uncomfortable. "You guess?" She raised a furry brow. "You do more than guess... Kara can tell by the silly grin you are wearing again."

They both let out a quiet laugh.

It had taken Caleb a while to adjust to being around Kara, as he had never gotten to know a Khajiit before. By and large he distrusted the whole lot of them, and for good reason, as their silver tongues and nimble fingers warranted a constant watch. Men had often whispered rumors that the Khajiit had no word for ownership in their native tongue, which wouldn't strike him as odd in the slightest.

... not that he would had known any of that from experience. Before Kara, he had never known a Khajiit in his life. But still, he was sure of it all being true.

Granted, as far as he knew, Kara had never stole so much as a septum from his pockets. Neither did she seem to reflect the unscrupulous traits about her kind he had heard of. And so Caleb merely figured that Kara was not like most Khajiit, that she was different. And though it had taken him a while to fully trust the Suthay-Raht that had accompanied him on his trips to Skyrim, he was glad he did. After a few months of steady employment, he was even willing to consider the Khajiit his friend.

"The Bosmer... do you even know her name?" Kara prodded.

Caleb sucked in a deep breath and shifted around on the wagon seat. "Well, no..."

"Tisk, tisk..." she chided. "Never made a move... yet you still want to mate with her."

"Kara!" Caleb objected. But the Khajiit merely chuckled.

"It is true." she responded. "And you should not be so afraid to admit it. Your kind always seems so uptight about the topic of mating. So tell me... why have you never approached her before?"

Caleb blushed. "Oh, come on, Kara... One does not simply go out and ask random girls for sex. It's not like I can just go up to her and say 'Hey, I just met you and this is crazy, but here's my penis, now fuck me crazy.' It doesn't work like that."

The Khajiit laughed. "You assume too much. Kara thinks you forget that females have needs too, Caleb." she raised a furred brow. "Especially when heat comes around, females... well, at least the Khajiit, can get pretty needy."

"Hm." Caleb nodded politely, not feeling particularly comfortable with the topic in conversation.

"Khajiit is not so picky when in heat," she continued. "And... if an attractive someone walked up to Kara and offered a quick mating, this one would not mind pouncing on that offer in an instant!" The Khajiit hunched her shoulders and let out an excited little growl at the thought.

Caleb let out an uneasy laugh. "Well, I think it's just a lot more complicated for Imperials, then. And besides..." he swallowed uneasily, his voice sounding tentative. "Maybe I don't even want a quick fuck, you know? Maybe I want to get to know a girl first. Maybe I..." He broke off in mid sentence, biting his tongue.

The Khajiit looked back at him with criticizing eyes. "And that is why Kara was not surprised that you have never mated before."

Caleb scowled.

"Do not take offense..." the Khajiit spoke, keeping her gaze on the road. "You are attractive for a human, and have kind eyes... you are just shy."

"Yeah..., well..." he sighed. She was right about the shy part, he knew. And Caleb mused it probably hadn't even taken her long to figure the virgin part out either.

"Stop the wagon..." Kara huffed. She slowed her horse to a stop and stepped out of the stiff saddle with a tired groan.

"What? Something wrong." He asked, worried, as he brought the wagon to a halt. "Where's your bow? Do you need your bow?"

The Khajiit chuckled. "No... Kara just needs to relieve herself." Taking time to stretch, she bent down and touched her feet, flexing her sore muscles.

"Oh! Right then... might as well do the same..." he mumbled, hopping off his cart. Privately, Caleb was happy to change the subject. He then noticed the purple scarf around the Khajiit's neck had begun to come undone behind her back."

"Hey, your scarf." Caleb grabbed the loose end and began to tuck it around her neck.

"Caleb..." she whined. The Khajiit appeared mildly annoyed. "Kara can do this herself."

"Oh hush, I already have it in my hand." Caleb quickly took the unwound end and re-wrapped it around the Khajiit's neck for her, folding the loose end between layers.

"There." He gave her a pat on the shoulder and a smile.

"Well... thank you," Kara huffed. She smiled politely, looking at him in the eyes. "Now, if you will excuse Kara..." the Suthay-Raht gave playful, overwrought bow and disappeared behind a tree.

"Right." Caleb took a step, but stopped and awkwardly about-faced, instead deciding to empty his tank on the opposite side of the road.

There was a short silence. Caleb tried to distract himself as the sounds of trickling began to reach his ears. It wasn't long before he joined in with his own sound.

"Caleb!" The Khajiit called out suddenly from behind her tree, causing him to flinch and nearly wet his own boots.

"Um, what?" he shouted out behind his shoulder, feeling a bit odd to be carrying a conversation while relieving himself.

"Kara was just thinking... maybe it is about time you just went out and mated someone, hm? Kara thinks it would do you some good!"

The Imperial let out a tiny laugh. "Kara..." he sighed and leaned against the tree he had stopped near. "Look, I appreciate the concern, but I think I'm fine." He said, dismissively. Caleb did not want to have this conversation. Shaking himself dry and buckling his belt up, he turned around and found the feline already back at the wagon, waiting for him. She was smiling.

"But Kara is serious... Maybe when you get to Whiterun, you can-"

"I'm not comfortable just asking a girl for that." He folded his arms and pressed his lips together. "Especially not her."

"Well, then maybe you just need some practice, first." she cocked her head. "Something-"

"I can live my own life, thanks."

"...Something to give you a bit of confidence. Just a-"

"Forcing the issue is just awkward."

"...a nudge or two in the right direction. Because Kara-"

"I don't need to take relationship advice from a Khajiit." he blurted out.

Kara's eyes narrowed, but the Khajiit quickly collected herself. "Well, Kara was about to say..." she began as a sly smile forming on her snout. "You are Kara's friend, Caleb, and if it would help you, you could mate with her, if you only asked."

Caleb recoiled. "Whoah, Kara... back up a second..." He stood there, momentarily at a loss for words. "Are you serious?"

The Khajiit cocked her head. "Of course." She smiled.

He shook his head, looking disgusted. "I... I can't even believe you just said that!"

The Khajiit dropped her whiskers and ears, taken aback at his outburst. "What?"

"What do you mean, what?" He held his arms out and gesticulated at her body. "You're a... a Khajiit!" he stammered. "No! That's just... ugh!" An involuntary shudder overtook his shoulders. "No way!"

She stood there, speechless for a moment, insulted at the thought of being cast off as a potential mate simply due to her species. "Caleb!"

Caleb winced. "I'm sorry! I-I don't mean any disrespect! But it's just that... well..." He sighed and dropped his shoulders. "...Look, humans... we prefer their own kind, okay?" He pursed his lips together.

A tiny laugh of disbelief escaped the Khajiit's jaws as she tried her best to brush off the offense. She then closed her mouth tightly and collected herself before speaking. "Your kind take both men and mer to bed, but you say you do not take Khajiit or Argonian... But you know, the Khajiit take mates outside our own kind all the time, Cay." she folded her arms. "And there is nothing wrong with it... a different body, sure, but the feelings are always the same. And there is always the thrill of exploration of a new body." she raised an eager eyebrow. "It is fun, new... exciting." Her eyes lit up when she spoke.

Caleb frowned. "Wait, so... then have you been..."

The Khajiit replied casually. "Oh, of course. Kara has mated with Khajiit and Orsimer many times. Kara has mated with the Argonian once, just out of curiosity. And then... Oh, come on, Caleb! You need to loosen up!" She objected at his uncomfortable expression. "Mating is normal, common... the Khajiit do not keep it from conversation or pretend it does not exist. There is no need to be embarrassed."

Caleb did his best to hide the thoughts he had been wearing on his face. He dropped his head and let out an awkward laugh. "I'm sorry, it's just..." He paused for a moment before speaking up again. "So wait, that orc you hang around with in Skingrad... you aren't in a relationship with him? Because I thought..."

"No, Caleb," she laughed. "Like Kara said, just casual mating. It is not uncommon between the Khajiit. We do not pair up or become intimate. We go out and have fun with whoever, whenever..."

Caleb frowned. "Well, Imperials aren't like that..."

She rolled her eyes. "Both men and mer practice casual mating, too, Cay. Kara knows it."

He merely shrugged, and Kara let out a quiet, satisfied "humph" in knowing she was right. "Well, let's get back on the ro-"

He was stopped in his tracks by a hand on his shoulder. "You know, Cay, Kara has never mated with a human before..." Slowly, she stalked towards Caleb with a playful look in her eyes. "Most human do not like the Khajiit. But this one knows Caleb likes her..."

"I... uh, as a companion...Yes." He tried to clarify. Caleb was pretty sure where this was going and wasn't sure what to say. Already, various thoughts were creeping up into the back of his mind... He didn't know what to do with them. The Khajiit were a beast race, and there was much stigma the races of men held over developing relationships with them. It was a stigma he didn't want to fall into, and so he tried to drive the curious ideas out of his mind.

"Just as a companion?" She raised a brow. "Maybe you tell the truth. Kara doubts it. But even so, there is always a first time for everything, right?" She leaned against the wagon cart, facing him, and capped her sentence off with a provocative growl.

"Kara?" Caleb raised an eyebrow at her behavior. Somewhere in the back of his mind he wondered if the Khajiit was in heat again. She always became rather flirtatious when it got to be that time in her body cycle. "I said I wasn't interested in trying anything."

The Khajiit lifted her nose high in the air, putting on an indignant smile. "You got Kara thinking about what it is like to be with a human... and now..." she put her foot down adamantly. "Now Kara is all curious." She huffed.

Feeling uncomfortable beyond words, Caleb took a step back, and gave an awkward laugh. "Uh, well... I think it will have to remain a curiosity. No offense, Kara. Just... I'm sorry." he shook his head.

"You are not curious either? Not even a little?" she asked "Because Kara has been wondering for a while now... if you would ever ask her for a quick romp during these long caravan trips..." The Suthay-Raht narrowed her eyes and licked her chops.

Her words caused Caleb to suck in a quiet breath. "Okay, to be honest, I never really thought about it before. But..." he averted his gaze.

"But what?" the Khajiit seemed to wait with baited breath.

Caleb winced. Feeling uncomfortable, he licked his teeth and mumbled the rest: "But maybe if you were human..."

"Oh, come on, Cay!" Kara objected. She flicked her tail in the air anxiously. "So you would, but not with how Khajiit looks? Kara never expected your kind to be this uptight about sex... Your people read about it, practice and study it, pay money for it, but when it comes to the real thing..."

"Y-you're a Khajiit!" He stamped his foot down. "That's not the same! Kara, I'm not attracted to your kind."

Kara huffed, feeling insulted. "You do not have to be!" she objected, taking a step closer to him. "Mating is mating, Caleb. It is no big deal, just something to do together with another that feels good. And besides..." The Suthay-Raht smiled, flicking her raised tail to and fro. "On the inside, Kara is not too different from your own kind... She bets you would not be able to tell the difference. Just pretend this Khajiit is a funny shaped human if you need to." A quiet giggle escaped her lips.

Caleb frowned. "What if I don't want a funny shaped human?"

Kara smirked. "Then think of it this way instead..." The Khajiit folded her arms and extended a foot to anxiously kick furrows in the ground. "Kara is in heat, antsy, and from the way you were talking about the Bosmer earlier, Kara thinks you could stand to let off some steam, too..." She looked back up at him, her expression hopeful. "Well?" she asked. "Why not take a walk on the wild side, Cay?" she purred. "You feel embarrased, but no one would have to know."

Caleb furrowed his brow in exasperation. So she was in heat again. He knew it. It was no wonder to him, then, that she was being this pushy. For a split second, Caleb let his mind wander to rather forbidden places... But before they could take hold, feelings of awkwardness filled his mind and he shook his head in a shudder.

"I-um..." He shook his head, feeling uncomfortable to be put on the spot. "Okay, I guess I can think about it later... but for now, let's get on the road." he quickly dismissed her, hoping to leave the conversation in the dust.

But despite his response, it wasn't enough for the Khajiit. She was in heat now, alone with a potential mate, and saw no reason to not experiment. She would press the issue, if not out of curiosity or to satisfy her heat, then just to get her companion to be a little more open minded for his own good. Being brushed off by the Imperial simply due to her status as a Khajiit was highly insulting to her.

Silently, Kara decided to try and play on the tiny bit of curiosity Caleb showed. Slowly, with lowered shoulders and a slow gait, she stalked around him in a circle, her tail playfully rubbing up against his pants. "... You know, Kara has heard rumors about Imperials..." she turned and looked at him right in the eye. "...Apparently, your kind is supposed to be really good at it." She smiled teasingly. "Very sturdy, well hung, good stamina..."

Caleb pursed his lips tight. "I'm not having this conversation."

Giggling, Kara ignored him. "The Khajiit are wild, the Orsimer brutish, the Argonian cold... and now Kara wonders what human might be like. Kara is just curious," she purred. In reality, the Khajiit had gotten to be more than that by now, being driven by her heat. But carefully, she decided to play the Imperial like a fish, let him wear himself out by fighting for a while before reeling him in.

"I..." Caleb bit his lip. He wasn't exactly used to discussing the mating habits of the Khajiit. Or the mating habits of his own kind, for that matter. "Okay, that's it!" he abruptly shouted. "Time to get the cart going again." With a grunt, he turned and began to hoist himself back up on the seat of the wagon cart.

"So you are not interested?" she asked with a frown.

"No," he gruffly replied.

"Really?" The Suthay-Raht gracefully mounted her steed and cantered aside her friend as she spoke. "Because Kara knows better. She can tell on your face and in your actions. This one believes you are curious and just need some convincing..."

Caleb swallowed thickly and didn't respond, out of fear of encouraging her. He didn't want to deny it, but couldn't bring himself to admit she was right. He tried to steer the cart away from her to the other side of the road, his motions awkward and stiff as a board.

"How long does human mating last, Cay?" She asked, maneuvering her horse to his other side and cantering along. The Khajiit was adamant.

He furrowed his brow. "Um... I dunno, fifteen minutes? A half hour, maybe?" Caleb did his best to focus on the road. He wanted to change the subject.

Kara opened her eyes wide and stopped in her tracks. "That long? Mmmm. Sounds lovely." The Khajiit felt a twinge of anticipation between her legs just at the thought. Falling behind in her fantasy, she suddenly bounded forward to catch up to her companion. "You know, Kara is lucky to get a few minutes out of a Khajiit after the initial mount..."

Despite the awkwardness he was feeling, Caleb managed to muster a playful jab at his friend. "Is that why you're always off and about with your 'friends', then?" he smiled shyly. "Quantity over quality?"

Kara tilted her head and her furred brows raised. "Kara would like to get both at once if she could..." A coy smile slowly spread across her lips.

Caleb blushed.

"I... I'm sorry, Kara," he continued, feeling flustered. "I know you're in heat and all, but don't think I would be comfortable touching you in certain ways, or..." Caleb swallowed and gesticulated awkwardly. "You know. Heck, I don't think I'd even be able to get it up for a Khajiit, to be honest," he embarrassingly admitted.

"Then how about letting Kara explore your body a little, hm?" She drew her horse close to his seat on the cart and leaned into his ear to whisper. "For the sake of this Khajiit, then, if not yours? Kara is just a little curious."

"Gosh, you're persistent..." he mumbled.

The Khajiit folded her ears flat against her head. "Caleb!" She frowned.

Caleb grimaced. "Sorry, no."

Kara let out a sigh and thought for a minute, before a smile spread across her face and she spoke up again. "You will not let me even try an experimental lick? The tiniest of nibbles, maybe? Not even a sniff?"

"No, Kara," he shook his head and turned away, trying not to smile out of embarrassment.

"Oh, come on, Kara just wants to see!" she playfully whined, riding alongside of him, her tail swaying in the air. "Just a look, then? For comparison. Kara has never seen what an Imperial's looks like..." A flick of her tail accentuated her plea.

"No."

She tilted her head. "Not even a tiny little peek?" she squeaked.

"No."

"Pleaseeee?" The Khajiit put on a faux look of innocent hopefulness and batted her amber eyes in an ostentatious manner.

Caleb let out a long sigh through tight lips. He was breaking, he could feel it, she could see it, and both knew the topic of conversation wasn't going to be dropped.

"Alright, alright," he waved his hands in the air as he stopped the cart. "Just stop your cutesy gig already. I suppose it wouldn't hurt to let you take a look down there..." he grumbled, looking both directions down the trail. "Just... not in the middle of the road, here..."

Caleb's response was met with an excited cry and a laugh that carried a suspiciously devious tone to it.

He pursed his lips tightly as he hopped off the cart once more. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?" he mumbled.

At once Kara dropped her act and put on a sly grin. "Yessssss" she hissed, purring softly and drawing a claw under his chin. Getting Caleb to bend to her will was half the fun for the antsy Khajiit. She enjoyed the challenge, being able to toy and play with him.

...And the best part to her was knowing that Caleb wasn't suspicious enough to suspect any tricks.

Caleb looked down the road both ways, a little paranoid that someone might find him, but the jungle path was deserted as far as he could see. "Just really quick," he warned.

"Fair enough!" Kara suspiciously giggled through closed lips. "Let us go!" Taking their horses and tying them to trees, Kara enthusiastically led her companion by the hand, tramping off into the woods a bit so they were out of view. By a stroke of luck there was a small clearning not far off the line of trees surrounding the woods.

Caleb looked around, still a little paranoid that someone might find him. "Just really quick, okay?" he grumbled and began to awkwardly fumble for his belt.

The antsy Khajiit waited patiently as Caleb unceremoniously dropped his trousers and underwear, bearing his unaroused form to her.

"There." He grimaced. Caleb, as far as he knew, was unspectacular, though not disappointing as far as male Imperials went.

But Kara's eyes opened wide. "Ooh, Imperials are big!"

Caleb flinched. "Really?"

She looked up. "Compared to Khajiit, yes. But Kara means... not compared to an Orsimer..." She grinned. "You have a sheath like an Orsimer, too, though that is also smaller," the Khajiit mused, referring to his foreskin.

Caleb couldn't help but let the comment about orcs produce a twinge of jealousy for their endowment, but he chided himself on the silliness of the thought. Kara saw his momentary frown and laughed.

"Truthfully, the Orsimer can sometimes be too big for this Khajiit, so do not be upset."

"So, um, how... how different am I from male Khajiits? Do I compare?" Caleb fumbled with his words, feeling awkward at being exposed in front of his friend.

Kara frowned. "Trust in Kara, Caleb, male Khajiit are not blessed with impressive equipment. They are stubby and pointed and they often hurt."

"They hurt?" He cocked his head.

She folded her ears back. "Yes, they have barbs, Caleb. It is uncomfortable without a lot of lubrication." She replied casually.

His eyes opened wide and Caleb dropped his jaw. "Geeze, that's..." He wrinkled his nose. "... weird."

"But even so, they are rather..." She brought both hands up to each other and held them only a few inches away, causing both to laugh.

"Well, um, let's get going..." Caleb began to pull his pants up, but he was stopped.

"Just let Kara sniff, at least?" Kara asked.

"Sniff? Are you serious?" he asked with a look of repulsion, but the Khajiit was stone-faced. Caleb sighed, but relented, pulling his pants down once more. "This is so awkward..." But the Suthay-Raht giggled quietly, enjoying being able to toy around with her Imperial companion.

Kara was delighted to have Caleb let her explore, and she leaned in to inspect his package closely, taking in his masculine, human scent and feeling a tingly rush between her legs as she did so. Getting Caleb to expose himself, being able to smell him and look at him, it was all a huge welling of excitement for Kara. Her heat had her mind racing with many, many thoughts.

...And at that point, any intention of stopping here was out of the question for the Khajiit. Carefully, she composed herself and looked back up to Caleb's gaze, eager to distract him from pulling his pants up.

"Kara never knew Imperials had hair down here. It's kind of cute." She let out a purr.

Caleb blushed. He never would have imagined anyone finding that hair cute. Silently, he struggled to take in all this very intimate information about the other beasts he worked with. He had never known how the beast races did their business in the bedroom, and this crash course on the subject was making him feel uncomfortable. He was still not even used to the fact that to Kara, sex was just another subject to talk about, like the weather, or when their next meal was.

"Does it swell really big when you finish?" Kara asked. Slowly, a paw appeared on top of the hand. She held it there strategically, touching only very lightly at first, passively discouraging him from pulling his pants back up.

"I... no." Caleb furrowed his brow in confusion at the question. He didn't seem to pay attention to the paw on his hand.

"Good." she purred. "What about the finish. Is it messy?" Kara looked merely curious to the imperial, but nonetheless it was too much for him answer.

"Kara, I..." he grimaced, suddenly pulling away. "I'm not comfortable having this conversation!"

"Oh, come on, Cay," she objected, starting to get desperate. The Khajiit scooted close to him and teasingly wrapped her other forepaw around his stomach. "You should at least see what you are missing out on, first." she whispered, purring. Provocatively, she leaned her head in just a tad close to his, looking up at him all the while while her paw wrapped around his waist. The feline's thick whiskers brushed up against his face.

"I, uh..." Caleb huffed, appearing flustered and flushed in the cheeks, and tried to brush her paw away, which he found to be very resistant as Kara held on to him. "I-" he finally shook the Khajiit off of his hand with a wave. "No thanks, Kara." He began to pull up his pants.

The Khajiit dropped her grin and folded her ears back in frustration. She didn't expect him to be so adamant about not mating. Internally, she grumbled to herself why the Imperial just wouldn't just give in already.

"I think that's enough," he flatly stated.

"Caleb?" she growled. Being able to see and smell a perfectly capable male was too much of a tease for the horny Khajiit to have everything just end so suddenly.

Caleb stood there stiffly, belt still undone. He looked at Kara, who seemed incredibly angry. She had her shoulders lowered, her ears held flat against her head. Her tail twitched anxiously. He paused out of fear.

"Kara, that's enough." His voice wavered in the air.

"Not enough for Kara," she growled, wiggling her hips in place and setting her feet.

In an instant, the horny Khajiit tackled the Imperial to the ground. Caleb cried out with an "Oomph" as he hit the dirt, and the two tussled for a moment before the Khajiit successfully pinned his shoulders to the ground with her large, feline forepaws, while she secured his legs by sitting on them.

"Kara!" he yelped.

"Shh!" the Khajiit silenced him, grinning cheek-to-cheek. "Caleb..." she spoke in a teasing tone of voice, letting out a low rumble that seemed to be both purr and growl. "Kara knows you are curious, so just relax and let her explore your body. Kara promises it will feel good," she whispered into his ear, before giving it a lick and pulling away. "You will see."

"Look," Caleb's lip quivered. "You're in heat, Kara... Maybe you're just not thinking straight..."

"Exactly," she spoke through a growl.

"W-we're in the middle of the woods, here!" he objected. "Our horses... my wine!"

"We both know no one comes down this road," the horny Khajiit hissed. "No one will interrupt us."

Caleb stared back at her with a mixture of fear and uncertainty. He did not say a word. But after feeling his muscles slowly go limp, Kara let out a tiny cry of victory. She began to move lower, drawing her large, feline paws down his chest and stomach. She caressed and kneaded his skin, working her pads into his pecs, keeping her claws teasing him along the way. The slow, methodical touch of padded paws, ones that knew exactly what they were doing, carried an odd, exotic sensuality to Caleb. Reluctantly, despite his multiple objections and anxieties, he relented to the curious pull of arousal.

"Okay..." he nodded, letting out a sigh and dropping the back of his head to the dirt. "Fine..."

His acquiescence, which was long overdue in the Khajiit's opinion, was met with an excited cry and giggle. The cat had finally won her prize.

"Oh, do not sound so serious, Caleb... you are supposed to enjoy mating," she whispered playfully, purring all the while as she scooted down and sat in between Caleb's knees. Before he could do it himself, Kara's paws were already hooking around his pants, her sharp claws digging in and latching onto the fabric and pulling down.

"Kara..." he gasped at her forwardness but lifted his hips so the already un-zipped and un-buttoned jeans could slide down his legs once more. With her tail swaying slightly through the air, she sat up off of him, pulling down the fabric and throwing them back with her paws until they fell to his ankles. Caleb was already having second thoughts.

"Like Kara said, Cay..." she purred. "This Khajiit is in heat, and she knows you are antsy too, or at least you were... so just think: why not let off some steam?" A devious smile spread across her face.

Grinning at him, the horny Khajiit then placed her paws on the frill of Caleb's undergarments, causing him to suck in a sudden breath. She paused and watched his face as Caleb waited in anticipation. Then with another growl, she pulled down once more, her paws revealing his masculinity to her eyes again.

"Kara, hold on a sec..." Caleb's uncertain voice broke the mood.

The antsy Khajiit's paws relaxed and she gave him a quizzical look.

"Well... at least let me take off my boots and stuff." He shyly chuckled.

"That would be wise..." Kara let a wide grin spread across her snout, causing the rosettes on her cheeks to stretch, and complied as Caleb removed the remainder of his clothing from a sitting position. Bearing his nude form to the Khajiit and sitting down, he looked back up reluctanlty, feeling vulnerable.

Kara was bearing a sly grin. "Khajiit will strip as well," she growled.

"I..." he trailed off, mesmerized as the Khajiit began to bear herself, removing her hood and tunic, then shimmying out of her pants. Her lithe, feline form was an oddity to his eyes. He had never seen a Khajiit naked before. He was transfixed as she removed her undergarments, revealing first her white-furred chest and for the first time saw her amble bosom with his own eyes, complete with a pair of small, refreshingly human-like pink nipples. She fondled her own breasts for a moment as she removed her bottom with her other hand. Then, keeing her legs closed together for now, sat back down in front of him on the mossy ground.

But as soon as she had finished, the antsy Khajiit moved in close between his legs, walking on hands and kness, meeting the Imperial face-to-face. Kara's amber eyes looked huge to him, appearing wide-open and full of anticipation. The thundering growl emanating from her throat did little to put him at ease.

"I, uh..."

"Now..." Kara said, growling softly. "This is your first time mating, so... just sit back and soak things in for a bit," she purred. "Pay attention to what this Khajiit does."

Sitting back on her thighs, the Khajiit leaned in and planted a few licks on Caleb's ear as a paw appeared on his chest. He gasped. Her rough tongue, though much smoother than a house cat's, was surprisingly warm on his skin. Her humid breath washed over his shoulder. Caleb's mind was reeling at how fast things had progressed. He was shocked at himself for getting in to this position, sitting down in the middle of a forest clearing, naked, and letting a horny Khajiit come on to him!

"I... I'm not sure if humans would like this as much as a Khajiit would, Kara..." he swallowed thickly. "The licking and biting and stuff..." he trailed off, partially dazed from the strange feelings he was having.

"Oh, Kara thinks you would be surprised..." she grinned. "It feels good to you, right?"

Caleb stayed silent as he pondered her question, and the feline giggled.

Licks turned to nibbles and tiny bites as the antsy Khajiit began to get in the mood. The paw moved down his chest, closer to his manhood, and Caleb immediately jerked and let out a cry of surprise when she finally brought her pads to his shaft. Kara let out an excited growl as she felt him for the first time. Still unaroused, the Khajiit did her best to knead and massage him there.

"Yours is so squishy," she candidly remarked before letting out a chuckle as her wandering lips brought another nibble to Caleb's shoulder. The remark left Caleb embarrassed of his lack of an erection, unaware that Kara simply reflecting on the fact that male Khajiit had a hard bone deep inside their equipment. In actuality, the feline found Caleb's human design fascinating, and she delighted in squeezing and contorting it, enjoying the feeling of his soft skin between her fingers. Her long tail twitched and swayed anxiously across the ground.

"Kara..." Caleb mumbled. "I dunno about this..."

The Khajiit nudged in closer to Caleb's body and buried her head into his shoulder, purring softly. There she lifted his cock and pressed it against his stomach so she could press in firmly, and began to slowly knead with the soft pads on her toes. "You are not used to fur and pads, yes? How does Kara's paw feel? Good?" she whispered into his ear. The sultry tone of her voice sent a chill down his spine. He felt himself growing in size. The fact that a Khajiit was doing all these things to him still had Caleb feeling unsure.

"I... I suppose," he stuttered.

The Khajiit pulled back for a second and looked into his eyes. "Caleb, you are too tense." She leaned in to lick at his ear once more and whispered. "Try to relax..." she cooed, before wrapping his earlobe between her lips and nibbling on it, causing Caleb's eyes to open up wide. The Khajiit's thick whiskers played across his cheek, tickling him. All the while her paw massaged and kneaded the slowly-growing shaft pressed against his stomach. The feelings were unfamiliar to Caleb, though definitely enjoyable.

"Ah!" Caleb gasped as the Khajiit incessantly tugged and nipped at his ear. He reflected on the situation, the oddness of having a horny Khajiit pressing against his chest, roughly nibbling at his neck and ear as she fondled his cock with a paw. He felt the tension in his muscles and tried to relax, tried to take the animal part of her out the equation and closed his eyes. A right hand found itself on the Khajiit's shoulders, and he gripped her short fur lightly as she pressed and pawed at his shaft. A gentle bite on his clavicle caused him to suck in a sudden breath.

"Caleb..." she murmured.

Slowly, Kara pulled away, her feline paw leaving him wanting. "What?" he asked, softly. He looked into her wild amber eyes, stricken by her amorous gaze.

Purring softly, Kara pushed her head against Caleb's chest and affectionately rubbed her whiskered snout against his pecs before licking him down his stomach. "So, what do you think of foreplay?" She asked, slowly unwrapping her scarf around her head. She didn't need an answer, though, as she had already felt his how his equipment had stiffened to serve as enough proof of her effectiveness.

"Now, would you like to try foreplay on Kara?" She looked up at him, still purring, out of the corner of her eyes. "It would be good practice for your Bosmer," she giggled. Sighing whimsically, Kara leaned in and gave a quick nip on his ear.

"I... uh..." He stared awkwardly at her body, his erection painfully obvious to her now. But Kara only smiled.

"Go ahead, you can touch this one..." Slowly, the Khajiit took his hand. Giggling, she brought it to her breasts. Caleb scooted forward and began to cup her bosom, feeling odd at first but letting the excitement get to him. He cupped and caressed her fur-covered breasts with his hands, feeling around the Khajiit's sensitive nipples and squeezing them, causing Kara to let out a tiny murmur of pleasure. He leaned in and rested his head against the Khajiit's shoulders, and, like she had done on him, began to nibble at her skin, getting a mouthful of fur.

"Mm, how does that feel?" the Khajiit smiled as he felt the imperial carress and dote on her body. Her arm wrapped around his back and the Khajiit ran her hands over his back muscles, feeling his toned body.

"Mm, It feels like... gah!" Caleb gasped as Kara's paw suddenly returned to his member, squeezing hard and beginning to pump up and down. She giggled.

"Kara does not miss her own kind when it comes to mating," She mused, "Khajiit males do not have the loose skin on their equipment like you do. They are more delicate... less fun to touch and squeeze."

He looked up at her, in a daze. His hand slipped around the Khajiit's stomach, running through her short fur. He scooted closer to her.

."Kara..." he trailed off. He looked into her eyes with these strange new emotions running high now, feeling the excitement as his body readied its self for sex. He felt wild, energized, guided by his emotions... and before he knew it, he was leaning in for a kiss.

"Ah! Ah!" she chided, suddenly bringing a finger to his lips and causing Caleb to flinch. "Kara does not kiss. Not for casual mating." She pulled away slightly, and he found his hands out of reach of her body. He frowned.

"I... sorry..." he stared at the ground, feeling awkward. "So you never...?"

"Nope." she smiled, laying a hand on his thigh. "Most males, they would be forceful with Kara, use her as they wanted, and... well, Kara has never tried anything beyond a few casual hook-ups, so that is what she is used to. This, though..." she grinned. "You are different. You let Kara set the pace, let this one choose what to do. It's a nice change of pace." She smiled. "Khajiit appreciates that."

"I just..." he abruptly laughed. "I let you set the pace because have no idea what I'm doing!"

Kara nodded. "And Kara thinks that is cute. But you are too tense still, Cay... You feel awkward, but you must relax. And... hmm..." Slowly, a smile spread across her face. "Kara knows how to fix that..." her eyes narrowed to slits as she drew her tongue across her large teeth. "...She knows how to get you more comfortable." Before he knew it, the Khajiit sitting between his legs bent down and planted a quick lick right up Caleb's cock, causing him to gasp and squirm.

"Ah! Using your mouth? But I-" Caleb broke off in a sudden moan as Kara began to give steady licks across his member. "Oh, man..." he mumbled. "I dunno about this, Kara..."

The Suthay-Raht pulled back, looking mildly annoyed with her ears held flat. "Oh, come now, Cay... You are not helping your case, here. Most females will not be this patient with you."

"But, y-your teeth!" he objected. Caleb scooted away a bit.

"Are you saying you do not trust a Khajiit?" She asked teasingly and scooted forward to meet his legs once more. Toying with him him, she smiled with an open mouth, showing off her mouthful of predatorial teeth. "Human women have their own teeth, too. Maybe not as large, but you still would have to trust them, right?" Then without waiting for an answer, the Khajiit resumed her licking across Caleb's member, causing him to stiffen up and stifle a gasp.

Caleb realized the Khajiit was right, and silently let her continue. Kara's tongue was rough, but not uncomfortably so, and the wet warmth provided a wonderful, electrifying sensation that he had never experienced before. It was exhilarating. He silently relented to the pull of arousal and let the Khajiit continue.

"We will get you to finish once..." she looked up at him, his cock in hand. "And that will help you be more comfortable."

Kara brought her paws to the sides of Caleb's cock and squeezed as she continued her ministrations, delighting in the feel of his growing stiffness. His wonderfully enticing taste was palatable to her tongue, his appealing masculine scent was spicy and thick on her nostrils, exciting her. The pull of her own heat urged her for more.

"The tip is sensitive, right?" she teasingly asked as she pulled down his foreskin and planted her wide tongue on the underside of Caleb's glans, causing him to gasp. The Khajiit chuckled under her breath at how easy it was to get him to react.

Caleb was silent, transfixed as he watched the Khajiit between his legs knead and lick at his cock. Kara ran her lips over his shaft, purring quietly, affectionately rubbing her cheeks over it as she lapped at his balls and base of his cock. The tower of flesh she cradled between her paws was far larger than what the Khajiit had seen from her own kind, and she loved his size, his smoothness; she loved finding spots to lathe her tongue, having enough room to use both paws and mouth...

"Man, this feels good, Kara..." Caleb mumbled, and Kara only replied with a growl of approval.

She grinned at how far she had gotten Caleb to go so far, how she had gotten him to break, to cave in and fall under her spell. The human was all hers now, hers to play with and explore. She would relish the moment.

Kara mouthed and nibbled at the loose skin around Caleb's shaft. Her dangerous teeth were being exceptionally gentle, biting down just enough to not cause pain. The foreskin was fascinating to her; it was something fun to play with. Watching Caleb's face, took the foreskin between her teeth and pulled at it back gently, growling in her throat. Caleb was staring at her, transfixed at the Khajiit with his cock between her hands, now provocatively playing with his foreskin.

"Damn, that's hot." he whispered.

Kara chuckled. "Good."

She resumed her licking, finding her tongue moving faster, more urgently. The pull of arousal was getting to her, making her more antsy to get it over with and mate already, to satisfy her urge for a good mating, but she pushed herself to go slow and take her time for Caleb's sake.

... besides, without a blowjob beforehand, she reasoned that Caleb would probably pop during the first few moments for his first time. And she wouldn't want it to be over so soon. Not with a cock like his. This was one toy she wanted to spend her time with.

Kara turned her head to the side before opening her mouth and taking the middle of his shaft between her jaws, cradling him carefully between her feline teeth, mouthing and nibbling across his girth. She was quickly getting lost in the moment of exploring Caleb's uniquely human manhood. Feeling gone completely stiff, she growled as she squeezed him between her paws roughly. A bead of precum had appeared on the tip of his exposed glans, and the Khajiit licked it clean in one swoop, letting out an unintentional murmur of pleasure as she tasted his flavor. Savory, mild... she liked it.

And then without warning, the horny Khajiit opened her mouth and sunk her head around the first few inches of Caleb's cock. Purring softly, she closed her mouth around him and began to lick from inside her mouth as her paws held him securely at his base.

Caleb gasped and doubled over, momentarily overwhelmed with the sensations as his cock slid effortlessly in between the Khajiit's dangerous canines. Kara's mouth was incredibly hot. He felt her teeth gently holding him, his glans pressed against the curved and contoured roof of her mouth. Her rough, undulating tongue drove him crazy. His hands found the Khajiit's head and he cradled her as the feline worked him steadily. Her thick whiskers teased his inner thighs. She took in a deep breath and exhaled forcefully through her nose, blowing hot air onto his crotch.

"Kara..." he groaned. Caleb's eyes rolled back into his head. "Damn..."

Purring deep in her throat, the Khajiit closed her eyes and let her own arousal begin to take control of her. She relished the moment of being in control, of getting her mate to react at her will... of having such an erotic organ in between her jaws, all for her to play with however she liked.

Kara let out a moan between her lips and squeezed Caleb's cock base tightly as she dipped her head lower, guiding more of his length into her maw. Guided by experience, she worked him steadily with her tongue, steadily bobbing her head and using her powerful jaws to keep pressure on him. Feline drool dripped down the underside of Caleb's cock, wetting Kara's own forepaws, which were still pawing and kneading him at the base. The Khajiit knew he likely wouldn't last long for his first time, but she made no attempt to slow down. She would work him with her mouth, get him to finish, and then take her time for the second round.

Caleb's eyes were shut tight. He held on to Kara's head tightly as he was suckled and worked. The experience was incredible, but he did his best to try and stave off an early orgasm. He pet and massaged Kara's head, affectionately stroking her velveteen ears and cheeks as the Khajiit diligently moved back and forth with her mouth around his cock. The loud purring in the big cat's throat resonated around his shaft, causing him to seize and flex his cock as the sweet vibrations added another layer of stimulation.

Another spurt of precum entered the Khajiit's mouth, and Kara let out a pleasured murmur as she tasted it, finding the flavor wholly enticing. She wanted more, and imagined to herself what the finish would taste like. Taking in a deep breath through her mouth, Kara pushed her head down lower, feeling the tip of his cock enter her throat. Just having a partner that could reach that far sent the Khajiit a shiver of excitement. With his cock deep in her mouth, the Khajiit began to roll her tongue and work him with her jaws, repeatedly pressing his cock between her the back of thick tongue and the roof of her mouth. Every time she felt his shaft flex in her mouth brought a tiny little giggle out of the Khajiit. It wasn't much longer before the Imperial's member seemed to stiffen up even more...

"Aah!" Caleb cried out. He knew he couldn't last any longer. His grip on the Khajiit's head unconsciously tightened. "Kara... I'm gonna... gonna..." he trailed off. Kara came off his length with a gasp and clamped down on the first few inches. She looked up at him and let out a provocative growl as she bobbed her head with aggression, hoping to give her partner a big first climax.

Caleb held on for dear life. He felt his legs slowly kicking, toes flexing, a pressure welling up deep inside his lower body. He threw his head back and swore loudly as his orgasm came welling up inside his body, waves of intense pleasure sending him reeling as his spunk began to collect inside. And then with a sudden, powerful rush, he felt his seed explode into the Khajiit's mouth.

The Khajiit between his legs growled with delight as she tasted the fruits of her labor, finding the warm fluid to be thicker than she expected, but its savory, slightly bitter taste was highly agreeable to her palate. She felt his cock flex and throb in her mouth as Caleb unloaded his seed onto her tongue, splashing against her uvula and the roof of her mouth. The intensity of the act, of feeling him throb in her mouth, the way he jerked and held onto her tightly caused Kara to let out a quiet moan of arousal. She stayed with him the entire time, keeping her mouth sealed against his cock as best she could until his spurts shooting into the back of her mouth began to die down.

Then, opening her eyes, Kara lifted her head around Caleb's cock, letting a few long strands of spunk drip down from her frothy, messy lips. She then swallowed the remainder with a growl and licked her lips, savoring the taste of Imperial seed, and looked at Caleb in the eye.

The Imperial was breathing hard, with one hand on his chest and the other behind him, supporting his upper body against the ground. He looked back at the Khajiit who had just serviced him and blinked twice, seeing her matted cheek fur, her panting mouth, her black lips and furred chin covered in a milky, messy sheen. "Holy cow." he whispered.

"Go ahead..." the Khajiit gasped, panting softly. Her eyes narrowed to slits as a grin appeared on her now messy snout. "Make your 'kitty needs her milk' comment. Kara knows you are thinking it," she purred.

Caleb's open mouth drew into a smile, and he let out a single laugh. "I wasn't, actually. But man, that was... amazing."

"Good," she breathed, smirking. "Kara has heard that one too many times already from stupid Orcs trying to be clever." Sitting up, the Khajiit casually licked and then rubbed the back of her paw over her messy snout as she began to groom herself. "Kara is glad you liked it, too." she whispered, between licks.

He was about to thank her for the blowjob, but stopped. "That was just... wow, it was amazing. You're really, really good at that." he decided on instead, letting out a satisfied sigh.

The Khajiit cocked her head and smiled. "Thank you." she responded. "Kara has had her practice," she finished, letting out a naughty little giggle under her breath. Her long, spotted tail swayed in the air. "You taste interesting." she said, flippantly. "Not as sweet as Khajiit, but much better than Argonian."

"I, uh..." he trailed off. "I don't suppose you expect me to return the favor, do you?" His voice sounded tentative to the feline.

Kara's eyes opened wide. "You want to? Mmm, Caleb... never thought you would ask." Gracefully, the Khajiit stood up and whirled around on all fours, eagerly lifting her tail and presenting her hindquarters to the Imperial with an alluring shake of her hips. "Go ahead and explore Kara's body all you want."

Caleb immediately recoiled in surprise. "Woah."

He immediately got a perfect view of the Khajiit's feminine parts. Her shapely mound, covered in short, white fur, led to a simple cleft down the middle that formed the entrance to the Khajiit's vent. There was a bit of wetness on the fur around her outer lips already... he mused she must have been ready for this a while ago. The very sight of her, even if she was a Khajiit, sent a rush of excitement through his head.

But the idea of putting his mouth on that area filled him with uncertainty. "Uh, actually... I don't think I'm comfortable doing that with my tongue... yet." He grimaced. "Especially to a Khajiit, no offense."

Kara appeared hurt as she folded her ears back. "Oh, come on, Cay! All females, even your kind are all the same down there..." she pleaded.

Caleb frowned. "I'm sorry, Kara... I didn't mean to-"

"No, it is... fine." Her tail slowly lowered as she turned to face him once more, looking slightly disappointed.

"You know, I'm a little curious, though... Does it... smell?" Caleb wrinkled his nose. "Like..." he gesticulated awkwardly. "You know..."

The Khajiit sighed. "Kara is really starting to see why you have not been mated yet, Caleb."

"What?" He cocked his head in confusion.

"Yes, Cay," she sarcastically replied. "It smells like wildflowers and sunshine." The Khajiit rolled her amber eyes in a way that Caleb couldn't help but find amusing.

"Well, I figured I might as well ask..." he shrugged. "Kinda figured a Khajiit wouldn't be offended..."

"You are not winning any points with this one," she grumbled.

"Sorry..." Caleb frowned. He tried to think of how to fix the situation.

"Well," she began, deciding to politely wave the awkward moment off. "You do not have to lick me. That is okay." Slowly, a sly grin appeared on her face. "Because honestly, Cay..." Lowering her shoulders, Kara began to stalk forward again on all fours.

"...what this one really needs right now... what would really satisfy her..." Sauntering over, the Suthay-Raht placed her hands on either side of Caleb's thighs as she closed in. The Khajiit leaned in to Caleb's face, her feline nose close enough to smell his breath, and licked his cheek.

"What Kara really wants... is a nice, hard mount to ride on." She looked back into his eyes, her own lit up with excitement.

Caleb sucked in a deep breath. "A mount, huh?" He couldn't hide his sheepish grin.

Kara's eyes narrowed. "Yessssss" she hissed, letting a tiny growl well up inside her throat. "Just like an Imperial would mate his female..." She lowered her head and gave another bite to his clavicle before giving a hard nudge to Caleb's chest with a hand, signaling him to lie down. The human complied, his eyes wide with uncertainty and excitement.

The Khajiit seemed incredibly fidgety, her actions quick and impatient as she climbed up on top of him, setting her legs on either side of his hips as she positioned herself. She grabbed hold of his half-erect shaft, just inches away from the feline's furred mound, and squeezed.

"This is it, huh?" he asked in naive astonishment, sucking in a deep breath as Kara began to impatiently lick at his neck once more. "We're going to have sex now?"

"Almost," Kara replied, growling quietly as she curled her spine and lowered her feline hips on top of Caleb's own. The Khajiit let out a pleasured growl as she found something to press against, and instantly pushed in hard against Caleb's soft, saliva-covered shaft, causing the Imperial to let out a grunt. Instinctively, he arched his back and pressed his hips back up against her, feeling an enticing warmth as he pushed against her fur-covered vulva.

"First," she began, letting a wild grin appear on her snout. "...Kara needs to get you ready for round two. And while she does that, Kara is going to also let off some steam."

Immediately, the horny Khajiit began to grind against Caleb's crotch, letting out a pleasured hum as she got her first real stimulation of the day. She arched her back and flexed her claws on Caleb's shoulders as she parted her dense, short fur on his half-erect shaft and began to rub the sensitive entrance to her vent across his skin. Caleb cried out in surprise at the sharp claws poking his shoulders.

"Watch the claws!" he yelped.

"Mm, Caleb, you have gone and gotten this Khajiit all worked up," she growled, ignoring his plea.

"Me?" He let out an unsure laugh as he held on to the Khajiit bucking against him. "I don't even know what I'm doing, here."

Kara lowered her snout to Caleb's face as she dragged her nether lips across his thickening shaft once more. "Exactly," she hissed, and nibbled at his neck. "Females love a confident male, but sometimes its also fun to jump the quiet, shy one, and do horribly dirty things to him." She giggled. "You are cute when you are all naive and innocent... it makes Kara want to pounce on you." The paws on his chest flexed to punctuate her words, causing Caleb to wince.

Caleb's eyes were the size of dinner plates. "Not all girls are like that, right?"

"No," the Khajiit began as she moved her lithe hips left and right on his crotch. "But some are. Like Kara," she growled. Steadily, the Suthay-Raht grinded her slit against Caleb, lightly spreading her lips open on his girth. Her heat made the Khajiit antsy and quick to arouse, and the excitement of seducing and fellating her new-found partner had left her quite wet already. She was already leaving smudges of her fluids on the Imperial's thickening shaft.

Caleb's mind was focusing on her words as he watched the Khajiit on top of him, her eyes closed, head lowered, eagerly grinding away. Feeling the weight of another body on top of him, pressing against his hips was filling him with anticipation. She bent down to lick and nibble at his chest.

"A confident male..." he mumbled with a smile.

Kara's eyes suddenly opened wide as she felt Caleb grab hold of her. All at once, one arm snaked around her hips to her haunches, and the other grabbed her head and pulled her close. The Khajiit let out a cry of surprise and pleasure as she felt him suddenly bite and nibble at her left ear.

"Ah! Mmm," she panted as Caleb held her tight. The horny feline growled with pleasure as she felt his hand grip and squeeze her haunches. He moved in to kiss at her neck and cheek as his hands began to wander, fingers running through her short fur and exploring the contours of her feline body. Slowly, he slipped his hands under her breasts and lifted them gently, kneading and cupping them in his hand.

"Mmmm... Yes, Caleb, like that," she whispered, grinding against his hardening cock again, encouraging him to explore with his hands and lips. Her own hands were wandering, drawing across the human's firm pecs and shoulders, getting a feel for his body. Feeling a bit more confident, Caleb playfully bit into the skin on the Khajiit's neck, causing her to rear back her head and gasp. Caleb was not prepared for the mouthful of dense fur, but he made an effort to not let it bother him.

Caleb found his own hand moving, exploring in between her thighs, and Kara let out a murmur of anticipation. She lifted her hips a bit and let him explore. His other hand wrapped around her shoulders as he ran his fingers through the fur on her lower belly.

"You like that, right?" he asked, for reassurance. "The biting and stuff?"

Staying silent, the Khajiit above him let out a pleasured growl and nibbled at his neck as her response. Leaning forward so she was almost laying on top of him, she shifted her haunches up higher for easier access for his wandering hand, inviting him to explore her body.

Smiling sheepishly, Caleb fumbled and searched for a bit. His eyes opened up wide when he finally found a warm spot. His fingers prodded and explored slowly as he held the Khajiit close. He parted her short fur, finding her skin to be very warm and yielding. He felt around the soft, swollen cleft that served as the entrance to her opening, rubbing the fleshy area with his fingers, parting the folds on his fingertips. Kara's copious fluids began cover his digits.

"You're so... wet," he blurted out with an awkward chuckle. He held her close as he continued to rub her mound.

"Mm," she nodded. "Females get wet when aroused or in heat. Just like males will leak from their tips." Feeling antsy for more, Kara dipped her hips, rocking against his hand. "Come on, Cay... Go ahead, stick your finger in," she whispered into his ear

Carefully, his middle finger pushed against the soft cleft of skin between the Khajiit's legs, and Caleb let out a tight exhale as he felt his finger sink into her depths. The Khajiit in his arms closed her eyes and let out a pleasured growl as she was penetrated. Caleb was amazed at how inviting she felt inside. He sunk into the knuckle, finding his finger wrapped up in an incredible silken warmth. Already quite sensitive, a single digit was enough to cause the Khajiit to arch her back in glee and tense her pelvic muscles in pure reflex.

Caleb's eyes opened up wide. "You can squeeze me!" He let out a quiet laugh.

Growling playfully once more, Kara showed off her muscular prowess by flexing in different ways around his finger. "Yes, Cay..." she whispered, the lustful tone in her voice unmistakable. She slowly, rhythmically dipped her hips on his digit, riding his hand, and Caleb felt content to slowly work her for a few moments, just getting used to how she felt on the inside. But eventually, Kara spoke up.

"Mmm... Maybe you would like to find out what that feels like with something larger than a finger?" She raised a single, furred brow and gave him a teasing stare.

His eyes wide open, Caleb nodded, removing his finger from the Khajiit's depths and sucking in a deep breath. Kara grinned at his response. "Good." The Khajiit had been waiting impatiently for quite some time and was more than eager to continue. She was antsy to have such a large toy in between her legs, one without painful barbs or uncomfortable knots and swells. One with more length and girth than she was used to. The thought, knowing what was coming was almost making her drool.

Caleb's member was standing at full attention, and was busy being tickled from Kara's soft belly fur. Silently, he grabbed hold of his shaft and guided it downward. Feeling him, Kara shifted her hips, and the two guided themselves until finally Caleb felt that same wet spot across the tip of his cock. He was positioned right at the apex of her slit, ready to slide in. The Khajiit suddenly paused.

"Let Kara set the pace," she huffed. " Khajiit needs to adjust to your size."

Caleb nodded.

And then, without warning, Kara pressed down with a grunt and suddenly, her slit spread open around his tip as she sunk down on the first inch of Imperial cock.

"Ahh!"

Both Imperial and Khajiit cried out in surprise and pleasure, each one shuddering and tensing up from the powerful sensations. The first thing Caleb noticed was the warmth. The second, the pressure. Kara was tighter than he had expected. Caleb held securely around the Khajiit's furred waist, mesmerized by the new-found warmth snuggled around his cock and wanting nothing more than to continue. He tried hard to stifle his urge to thrust up into her.

Kara had slammed her eyes shut and snarled as she adjusted to the Imperial's girth, finding it just a tad uncomfortable but feeling an incredible rush of pleasure at the same time. Her bestial instincts, fueled by lust and her heat, urged the Khajiit to take over for her, but she fought to keep composure for now. Caleb watched her closely, thinking he had hurt her, but the Khajiit only pressed down even more, surprising him, shuddering a bit as she slowly slid down on him, her slit lips spreading wide around his shaft. Caleb's face was locked in a silent groan as he felt more and more of his cock become enveloped by the silken warmth the Khajiit offered, the lubricated sliding sensation electrifying his body.

Kara at last sunk down to meet the Imperial's hips with her own, squirming as she felt inch after inch of her passage spread wide. There she opened her eyes. The Imperial underneath her was staring, wide-eyed, looking transfixed. Kara giggled. And at once, she flexed her powerful leg muscles, lifted her body up a little, and began to slowly rock against him.

"Ah!" Caleb cried out. He was not prepared for it, not prepared for the wonderful feeling of her weight on his hips. His cock felt wrapped up in a hot oven... The inside of her body was far warmer than he could have imagined. Her wet passage stretched to fit around him like a glove, holding him snugly.

Kara forced herself to slow to let her body adjust. But even already, the sensation was very satisfying for the Khajiit. A nice, thick length, just long enough to fill her up, smooth on all sides, no spines or knots to worry about... Kara knew she had been missing out on what the races of men had to offer.

"Mm..." She whispered. "It feels so good in there. So full..." Growling playfully, the Khajiit sat down completely on him, taking him to his very base. She then squeezed her set of pelvic muscles around Caleb, causing him to grunt and kick his legs out a little. She giggled in response, watching how he scrunched his face up in pleasure, enjoying how he squeezed her with his hands in reflex. She sat down hard on him with a growl, feeling his length go deep inside of her again as she took him to the base, and then shifted her hips left and right, rubbing at different angles and pressing in on all sorts of places, grinding hard on him.

"This is..." Caleb looked up at the Khajiit impaled on his shaft as she humped away, unable to finish his sentence. Starting to get used to the tight warmth around his member, he reached up and gripped her body secure as she continued to rock against him. His hands began wandering on their own, massaging the feline's soft, rosette-patterned fur, running it through his fingers in half-amazement, half-excitement in what he was doing. His hands found Kara's butt and he ran his fingers over her cheeks, squeezing them, the action drawing out a gasp from the Khajiit.

Slowly, Caleb's hands moved upwards. He drew up to Kara's head and affectionately stroked her cheeks and neck. She let out a giggle.

"Kara has never had anyone massage her during mating before." She looked down at him and purred as Caleb moved to her ears and began to stroke them.

"Never?" he asked.

"No. Most Khajiit and Osimer mating is rough and fast. There is a wild excitement to it..." she smiled. "But Kara likes this, too. It is different. Do not stop," she whispered, leaning into his palms. Though she would not admit it, the Khajiit found his touch oddly alluring, oddly sensual.

Caleb chuckled, but his laugh was cut short as the Khajiit on top suddenly resumed her ride with increased intensity, rocking against him even harder, each press of her body sending him reeling. "Kara, this is just feeling so-"

"Shh!" she silenced him, growling teasingly. "Less talking, more massaging."

Bringing his hands back up to her shoulders, Caleb chuckled. Trying to not finish early, he focused, holding on tightly as the Khajiit continued to ride his cock with glee.

"Gosh this is amazing," she growled. "Your cock is just..." The Khajiit trailed off, her sentence devolving into a bestial growl of excitement as she continued to ride him, her actions getting more wild by the minute. She could feel it inside of her, her orgasm welling up, a wonderful filling pressure deep inside of her growing more powerful by the second.

As she let the tension in her legs relax and fully sat down on him once more, a sudden spike of pleasure wracked through her body and she sucked in a quick breath and snarled. Her feline vent spasmed and twitched as her first orgasm wracked her body. Caleb gurgled and his hands shot out, looking to hold onto something as he felt the tight passageway of Kara's slit tense up around him, twitching and flexing in rhythmic motions. Kara arched her back and growled through the climax in its entirety, tensing up and squirming slightly, unable to control her own body's motions as the thick cock nestled deep inside of her sent the Khajiit reeling.

She paused a moment to catch her breath, panting hard, delighted to feel his firmness still deep inside of her. Kara stared at her new mate. Caleb said nothing, still holding on to his feline partner and trying to soak in the experience. He ran his hands down the Khajiit's flanks. His balls felt unusually warm... With nowhere to go, the fluids from the Khajiit's recent orgasm had oozed down his shaft and onto his sack.

"Mmm..." the Khajiit growled. "And that was just the warm-up. Are you ready, Caleb?"

Without saying anything else, Kara resumed her rocking without a hitch, bucking against his meat even faster now, each push, each thrust sending Caleb's mind ever more reeling. The only word to escape her lips was a quiet "Yes." Caleb held on tight, mesmerized by the lust-filled cat above him and the enticing movement of her hips over his body. Her fur tickled his stomach. Her tail twitched excitedly in the air.

Slowly, Kara lifted her legs once again, relishing the feeling of his slick shaft slowly sliding out, until only the tip remained between her cloven labia. And then, with a hiss, she relaxed and sat down, groaning in pleasure as she felt every inch of him gradually slide inside once again, amazed at how far he could reach inside of her, his appreciable girth and length hitting everywhere at once in a way no male Khajiit could ever do. She repeated the motion again and again, thrilled to finally feel satisfaction for the ache between her legs that her heat had brought about.

The Khajiit's actions grew more rapid by the minute. It was not long before she could again could feel herself welling up for a second orgasm. Any male Khajiit would have finished long ago, and here this Imperial was, still going strong!

Kara closed her eyes. She began to grunt quietly, letting out small "Mmfs" as she adjusted her hips and began to rock in a circular motion, pulling up and forward, then sliding back and sending his cock rubbing up against the back her internal walls as she lowered herself on him. She hunched over, focused on her pleasure as she pounded her hips against Caleb's own. Her claws dug into Caleb's shoulders slowly as the pressure inside welled up once more.

She cried out as another orgasm wracked her body, sending shivers down her spine. Losing control, she collapsed on top of Caleb, causing him to let out an "Oof!". He held her as her body jerked and contracted around him. Feminine, feline fluids began seeping out of her stretched hole and onto his balls. Her short fur was warm on his skin, rubbing against his chest incessantly as she moved. She cried out in bestial groans as her orgasm consumed her.

She was not even prepared for when the Imperial brought his legs upward for leverage and began to thrust into her.

"Ah!" she suddenly gasped, arching her back and drawing her lips into a silent snarl of pleasure as Caleb planted his feet on the ground and began to take her forcefully, holding her haunches down with one hand and keeping the other wrapped around her shoulders. He was close already, and gaining fast. Rhythmic, wet-sounding thwaps were starting to become even more noticeable as he picked up his pace. Caleb shut his eyes tight and focused on the feelings of the shivering feline body above him and the sensation of the warm vent snugly wrapped around his cock.

"Mm, bite Kara's neck!" Kara growled, dipping her head alongside his for easy access.

"What?" he said, startled.

"The nape of the neck!" Kara pleaded anxiously.

Despite barely knowing what was going on, Caleb leaned in and tried his best to latch on. He sunk his teeth into the Khajiit's fur on her neck.

"Mmmm!" Kara cried out in pleasure. "More!"

He mouthed at her skin for a bit, finding it hard to get a good grip with his teeth. So on the third try Caleb brought his hand up and pinched the skin around the back of her neck to get a better grip. And then he pulled hard.

"Ah!"

The Khajiit seemed to instantly react, surprising him as she shivered and let out a long, pleasured yowl. Kara's body buckled under the combined pulling sensation and the rhythm of his thrusting and relaxed her body, lost in the feeling of being taken as another orgasm raced through her body. Her paws scratched at the ground, drawing furrows in the dirt. She was in ecstasy.

"Kara..." Caleb panted, finding it hard to focus. "I'm... about to burst."

"Ah! Do not stop!" she hissed.

Thankfully, Caleb had no intention of doing so. He held on to the Khajiit securely as a pressure welled up inside him. Kara felt his thrust slow down but gain in power as he lost control of his rhythm due to his imminent orgasm, his arms tightening around her as he began to lose himself.

And with a long groan, Caleb thrust in one last time, pushing up with enough force to rock her entire body. He then exploded into her passage, feeling all the pent-up pressure that had welled up inside release alongside a burst of incredible euphoria. The Khajiit on top felt his member seize and flex as he shot several spurts of seed deep within her, causing Kara to gasp and shriek his name at the intensity. She held on as the Imperial claimed her, her internal muscles clenching around him tightly and holding on for dear life, shaking as spurt after spurt was unloaded deep into her passage.

When the excitement had died down, as his orgasm subsided, Caleb slowly opened his eyes. He heard the sound of a Khajiit breathing heavily into his left ear. He felt Kara's warm breasts and her fur-covered ribcage steadily pushing against his own chest, both of them breathing hard. The pair did not move for a moment, each one taking time to catch their breath.

Slowly, the Khajiit lifted herself up, propping her chest up a few inches over his own. As she did, a rush of cool air poured over Caleb's chest, and Caleb discovered that he had broke out in a sweat where she lay on him, as her warm fur provided to be a bit too insulating.

"Well?" she asked, panting hard. She drew her face close to Caleb's, wearing a devious smile. "How was that for your first time? Sweet as moonsugar?"

"That..." he gasped for air... "that was..." he looked up at the Khajiit over him, unable to finish his sentence.

The two said nothing for a moment. Caleb found himself staring into Kara's inviting amber eyes, her infectious, sly grin.

She giggled. "What?"

"I..." Caleb trailed off.

And without thinking, he leaned up and kissed her on the lips.

Kara let out a quiet gasp of surprise, but she did not pull away. Slowly, the Khajiit found herself moving her lips to meet his own for a brief moment. But sooner than expected, Caleb drew back, suddenly looking embarrassed.

"I'm... I'm sorry, I-"

"No, no, it's alright..." she blinked, looking wide-eyed and surprised. "It is..." Kara paused. The kiss... she did not know why, but it made her feel strange.

And slowly, she lowered her head to meet his and before the two knew what was happening they had locked lips once more. Caleb sucked in a sudden breath as Kara mouthed at his lips, pressing in with wild excitement. The brush of her short fur tickled his face. He parted his mouth and briefly touched tongues with her. He felt her powerful, large, feline teeth on his lips. It was a slow kiss, a sensual kiss. One that they repeated several times. And when they were finished, as the Khajiit finally pulled away, she seemed to be momentarily dazed to him.

Caleb's mind raced as he looked up at the creature he had just kissed. He searched for something to say, something to respond with. Everything had moved so fast. He had no idea what was even happening at the moment, what the kiss even meant or where it had come from. He knew that he liked it. But he also felt like the kiss had been way out of line.

"...Sorry." he whispered. "I know you said..."

She stared at him, blinking. It took a second for Kara to collect herself. Not quite knowing how to reply to him yet, she silently lifted her feline body up off of him and Caleb felt his flaccid member pulled out of the Khajiit's snug vent with a slick plop. He lifted himself to a sitting position and turned to meet her gaze, looking concerned.

It was Kara that broke the silence first. "Kara... has never kissed anyone like that before," she admitted, smiling with a hint of shyness.

"I'm so sorry. I know you said you didn't like to kiss... I just got carried away..." Caleb confessed, shrugging his shoulders.

"Mm." came the reply, as Kara took her time stretching her legs before beginning to groom her somewhat messy fur. "Well..." she paused between licks. "You are forgiven."

"Kara..." he smiled.

The Khajiit looked his way for a second with a cute grin before standing up and stretching.

Caleb sat there and watched the cat stretch for a bit, thinking about the sex and what had just happened between the two. He mused how reluctant he had been at first, only to find out he had enjoyed the sex quite a bit. The kiss... the emotion was there, but he felt as if it was being misplaced on a Khajiit instead of a Imperial. He assumed she found it unnatural as well. "Casual mating", Kara had called it. He told himself to think about what they just did to be nothing more than that.

Slowly, shakily, Caleb stood up and stretched, dusting the dirt off his backside. His back ached from resting on uneven earth. He stared down at his body, embarrassed to find a suspicious collection of marks and scratches from claws and teeth across his chest and shoulders. Not knowing what else to do, he decided to quickly throw his clothes back on.

Kara was silent as she bent down and began to dress herself as well. The Suthay-Raht bent down to pick up her purple sash up and draped it around her shoulders with a flick of her arm. But as she worked to secure the cloth in place, all of the sudden she felt a pair of arms come from behind and wrap around her chest, startling her.

"Ah!" the Khajiit fidgeted in his grasp as she was pulled back against his chest. "Caleb!?"

He hugged her tight, burying his chin in her neck. "Kara, that was amazing. And I just wanted to thank you. Really."

"Ah..." The Khajiit giggled quietly in his grasp. "You are a funny human, Cay." Without thinking, Kara leaned back into the hug, affectionately rubbing against his cheek with a quiet "Mm".

But then she flinched with a moment of self-awareness and awkwardly pulled away. She didn't know why she had done that, why she had accepted the embrace the way she did. She wasn't used to affection during or after sex, to having a partner that stroked her and hugged her and held her. It was an odd feeling for the Khajiit... for one whose sexual experiences had all been nothing but random hook ups, full of mindless lust. It was an experience that made her feel strange, as the kiss had previously done.

She knew the races of men tended to weave mating and relationships closely together, even mating for life. It was an idea she was unused to considering for herself.

The two walked back to the wagon cart in silence, finding everything as they had left them. Kara wore a smile, satisfied to sate her heat, satisfied to mate a human, and satisfied to get her companion to open up. But Caleb, silent and brooding, wore a straight face.

"I, um..." Caleb mumbled. "If you're ready, I guess we should get going." With a heave, he threw himself up back on the seat of the cart and snapped the reins, causing the horse to pull and the wheels to turn again.

"Right." She nodded, and with a graceful jump, mounted her horse in a single, fluid movement.

The two continued on their trip. Caleb found himself watching the Khajiit out of the corner of his eyes. They continued for several minutes in silence.

Abruptly, Caleb spoke up. "I felt like I had no idea what I was doing that whole time..." he paused, then laughed at himself. "I was basically watching you hump me like crazy just trying to hold on."

"Mating... It is always awkward at first, but it is something you get better at the more you do it." She smiled.

"Well, um..." he trailed off. "Maybe we can..."

"Yes, Caleb?" she turned to look at him.

"...Um, experiment a bit more... I mean, if you want to," he mumbled shyly.

The Khajiit giggled. "You enjoyed yourself, Cay. It is nothing to be ashamed about."

"Well," he paused, then laughed slightly. "I guess so. Um... how was it for you?" He felt awkward asking her.

Playfully, the Khajiit let out a growl as she kept her eyes on the road. "Kara really likes how Imperial males are built."

Caleb let out an awkward laugh. "I, uh..."

"Well, Cay, Kara needed something to sate her heat, and Kara was satisfied." She smiled. "Mating a Imperial was very interesting."

Caleb only nodded. "What do you mean?"

In silence, Kara's thoughts returned to all the strange things the Imperial had done: the flashes of affection and intimacy he showed. All of those things were new to her, new and enticing. Being hugged and held made her feel... special, wanted in a way that went beyond mere companionship. She replayed the actions in her mind, finding them compelling in some odd way, almost as if she wished for more...

No... she did wish for more of it. All of the sudden, Kara wasn't sure if casual sex was what she really wanted anymore.

"Kara was talking about the petting, caressing, hugging... the kissing," she offered. "Kara thinks she sees what human romance might be like."

Caleb winced. "Oh, yeah... um... like I said, I'm sorry if the kissing and hugging and stuff made you feel awkward," he abruptly stated. He kept his eyes on the road, unwilling to share eye contact.

"Wha-oh!" Kara flinched, as if out of a daydream. "Oh, do not worry about it. This one did not mind that part. In fact, Kara-"

"Yeah, I know..." He swallowed. "But I felt like I got carried away. I mean, it was just meant to be casual sex, right?" he let out an embarrassed laugh. "Maybe I should save that stuff for when I get in a real relationship with a girl..."

Kara frowned and stopped in place. "That is your plan, still? The Bosmer in Whiterun?" She then paused, feeling surprised at herself for objecting.

"I..." Caleb looked back at the feline staring at him, feeling unsure of how to answer the question. He felt odd that she worded it the way she did, why she appeared concerned. He didn't know why a part of him felt very reluctant to simply say "Yes" to her, either.

"Well, I-" he stuttered. "I just meant that... like..." He trailed off, feeling unsure and conflicted inside.

"Actually, Cay..." she interrupted him. "Kara would not mind if you, well..." she looked at the ground for a moment before returning his gaze with a bashful smile. "...practiced your relationship stuff again, next time."

"Kara?" He looked at her, confused. "What, really? I thought you..." he furrowed his brow. "That you didn't like-"

"Well, all Kara is saying is..." she couldn't help but look his way. "This one would not mind it."

And then, with a casual flick of her tail, Kara kicked her spurs and galloped down the dirt path. Caleb stared for a minute, watching her, still feeling unsure as to exactly what the Khajiit meant. He found himself staring at the way the Khajiit's spotted tail moved as she rode, how she rode with a delicate, feline poise. He blinked. And then, as the gravity of the conversation started to fall into place for him, he began to smile.

Already far ahead, Kara stopped her horse and turned. "Are you not coming, Caleb?" She purred.

"I, uh..." he fumbled with his words. "I'm gonna be losing my clothes again before the day is over, aren't I?"

The sultry Khajiit narrowed her eyes and growled. "Probably."

Caleb's eyes opened up wide and sucked in a deep breath. And then, as he let the exhale out in one big release, he found a grin forming on his face.

THE END


End file.
